


Careless Whispers

by Toodentz



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodentz/pseuds/Toodentz
Summary: You get caught jamming out to 2D's Spotify playlist.





	Careless Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a finished work as of right now and can be read as a complete story. However, if you guys really like it I would be up for the idea of adding on some smutty scenes at a later time! This original post can be found on gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com

The drums beat. Your shoulders bounce and you picture yourself silhouetted by spotlights. You were dressed head to toe like a pop star from the disco age, nothing but neons and pop patterns. In reality of course, you were wearing a pair of underwear and an extra-long tshirt that definitely didn’t belong to you, but that wouldn’t stop you. You give your best over-the-shoulder hair flip and clutch the whisk in your hand tightly, swinging a pretend microphone stand as you’ve seen your boyfriend do multiple times. The electronic beat joins you as you sing.

“I guess I must have loved you, ‘cuz I said you were the perfect girl for me-“

You walk barefoot through the kitchen, swinging an invisible mic chord and swaying your hips with that twinge of ‘80s sass that could only belong in a music video. You wiggle your shoulders and dip, tossing your head at the imaginary cameras as you scat to the music

“Ah ha ha, oh ho ho, ah haaa, ah haaa, do do do la la la la la-“

The chorus revs and you jump to the couch, almost losing your balance but swiftly recovering as you bring the whisk close to your mouth and sing.

“Somebody tell meeeee, why I work so hard for youuuu-“

You pace back and forth on the couch like a catwalk, singing with as much power as you can muster. The beat reverberates through the house as the music blares, matched only in decibel by your singing voice. The music is so loud that the sound of the front door opening and shutting was drowned out completely. 

You continue, unaware that Stu had returned home from a day at the studio. Unaware that he had tried to get your attention before walking into the living room. Unaware that he was cackling- quite loudly- at the sight of you dancing like an idiot. His eyes brightened as he walked over to you, standing behind the couch almost at your eye level had you been facing him. Luckily for him, you weren’t. 

“I can’t work any harder than I dooo-“

You sing, spinning dramatically only to be stopped dead in your tracks when you come face to face with your boyfriend, trying and failing not to laugh at you.

“It doesn’t seem like you’re working very hard at all, love.” He giggled, smiling at you as he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into a kiss. Your face blushed hot with embarrassment before you both bust out in laughter. You hop off the couch and grab the remote and turn down the volume of the speakers as 2D followed behind. 

“I didn’t know you’d be home so soon, thought you would be gone recording all day.”

“Well I missed you,” he said, grinning and picking up the remote you had just sat down again. 

“Bullshit, what’s the real reason?” You grin wide, leaning up to place a quick kiss on his nose.

“Murdoc was hungover and wanted to take a nap. Kept complaining about ‘I need my beauty sleep’ or something. If you ask me, no amount of beauty sleep could ever make a dent in his appearance.” He chucked to himself.

“Well I’m glad you’re home, you can help me get some things done.”

“Oh, because you were working so hard before I got here right?” The two of you laugh again and he pulls you back into a tight hug. “I think I could do with some fun myself, y’know.”

“Oh really?” 

He shot you his best bedroom eyes (which were comical at the least) before causally clicking the speaker’s remote with the one hand free from around your waist. Immediately the familiar saxophone notes play and you try your best to choke back laughter as he dips you flirtatiously. His dark blue hair swept over his brow and tickled your face as he placed a quick kiss on your neck before swinging you back up and spinning you. You turn back into his arms and see that he had grabbed the whisk from the couch as he dipped you, and began to sing.

“I’m never gonna dance again, guilty feet have got no rhythm-“

You sing back to him as he holds you closely, both of you smiling wide and swaying to the music

“So I’m never gonna dance again, the way I danced with youuuuuu-“

His fingers weave between yours as he sways with you, letting one hand trace your side and settle on your hip. He holds you close and you dance together, letting the sensual tones of George Michaels carry you away into each other.

The song comes to a close and he still holds you tight. You kiss his cheek and whisper to him.

“You had better mean that.”

“Mean what?” He purred, lidded eyes staring into yours with a hopeless kind of romance.

“You had better not dance with anyone else the way you dance with me.” You tease, kissing his nose again.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

He leans in slowly, pressing his lips to yours as his hands brush the side of your face, fingers tangling in your hair. You take a deep breath and soak in the moment, pulling him closer to you hoping he would never let go. 

He pulls away grinning ear to ear, lifting you up and spinning you in an enthusiastic hug. 

“Let’s go to dinner,” he said suddenly, still holding you in his grasp.

“Why? I’m a mess I’d have to get ready.” 

“You’re beautiful. I want to treat you tonight, dinner and a movie, maybe some candlelit festivities…”

“Festivities?” You smirk.

“Maybe, who knows?” He kisses you suddenly all over your face in as many places as he could reach, making you laugh again. “Maybe George is right. I don’t want to waste the chance I’ve been given.”


End file.
